In the Arms of an Angel
by RabidZukoFangirl
Summary: Song fic.


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Phantom Stallion, or the song "In the arms of an Angel" so . . . Yeah.**_

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance _

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel "not good enough" _

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

Sam stared up at her ceiling, remembering . . . All the good times they had together. Taking long rides, relaxing by the river, laughing around the kitchen table . . . A tear trickled down her cheek. Remembering all the things she'd miss about him the most.

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release _

_Memories seep from my veins _

_They may be empty and weightless, and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight_

She tried being with other men, she even turned to drugs once or twice, anything to distract her from the pain she felt inside. Nothing could make her forget the memories . . . She felt empty without him, like a piece of her was missing. She just wanted peace from the pain she couldn't ignore.

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

One day, when she was cleaning out her desk, she found an old picture of them. Sam sitting on Ace, he was standing next to her . . . His arm around her waste to steady her. Looking up at her. She could see the feelings in his eyes. She wished she would have realized it sooner . . . Even through his silence, she didn't know how she could have missed it.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies_

She had to get out of here. She felt like she was choking, like there was no escape . . . No way out. She needed something new, something fresh . . . So she started to travel. New York, San Fransisco, California, L.A, it didn't matter. She just wanted to be away from all of those memories, but no matter how far away she got, they still played over and over in her mind. Family would call . . . Ask her how she was, always lying . . . Always saying she was fine.

_That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe _

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness _

_That brings me to my knees _

The only escape she found from the pain, was when she was riding. She felt closer to him. Like he was riding beside her, like she could reach out and touch him . . . But he wasn't. It was maddening. Feeling so close to him, but not being able to reach him. Finally it was too much, and in her hotel room she fell on her knees.

"Pleas God, if your really there, just take me away from all this pain . . . Just let me out of here. Please . . ."

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Two years passed, two years of traveling, trying to find something to fill the empty hole inside her. She found that nothing could fill the void he left there. Finally it was time to return home . . . Her room was just as she left it. Plastic horses littered the shelves, a framed picture of her after winning the state wide Barrel championship. In the picture she was sitting on Chili, her barrel horse, he was standing next to her holding the rains, her father behind him. Sam closed her eyes. She didn't know how she could get through her life without him. A week later she finally got up the courage to do something she should have done years ago. She fell to her knees, the dew on the damp grass soaking through her jeans, but she hardly noticed. Placing a hand on the gray stone, her tears chased each other down her cheeks.

"Jake. . . Why did you have to leave me here . . .?"

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfert here._

**~&~**

**FIN.**

**I'm sure that didn't make much sense to very many people, but all well. XD**


End file.
